


Smile

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Untitled Series Inspired by Music [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: Jim finds a way to tell Bones how he feels.[a gift for leoisms on tumblr for their birthday]





	Smile

Bones knew that Jim played the guitar. He’d seen it hidden in the corner on the rare occasions he’d been to Jim’s quarters, when Jim wasn’t staying in his, and when they’d made it official, it had taken residence in his closet. But he’d never had the chance to hear Jim play except when they’d had a very rare talent night in the student lounge back in November.

So when he heard the guitar strumming outside of his lab during one of his study periods, he thought he was hearing things. But as people started whispering around him, and Christine’s eyes widened, he felt a dread start to seep under his skin, afraid to turn around. Then he heard Jim’s voice, and knew he was lost.

“ _You’re better than the best._ _I’m lucky just to linger in your light You’re cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that’s right._ ”

Jim took only a brief pause in the song to code himself into the lab, and when the door opened, his voice was clearer and brighter than it had been through the glass. “ _Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that it’s okay. Yeah, it’s okay, and the moments where my good times start to fade…_ ”

With a broad smile and an enthusiasm in his strumming, Bones spun around to see Jim’s glowing expression and the love in his eyes sparking bright enough to make everything else fade away.

_“You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, s_ _ing like a bird, dizzy in my head, s_ _pin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night…_ _You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, s_ _hine like gold, buzz like a bee. J_ _ust the thought of you can drive me wild.._

_Oh, you make me smile”_

Bones opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but Jim just shook his head as he strummed a brief guitar solo, and then continued to the bridge. Only his boyfriend would sing such an ancient song and make it feel full of life again.

“ _Don’t know how I lived without you, ’cause every time that I get around you, I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile…_ ”

He stepped a little closer to Bones, into his bubble and his playing slowed down to just a few notes at a time, but his smile never dimmed.

“ _You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild_..”

He stole a quick kiss on Bones’ cheek before he sang louder again.

“ _You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night! You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild!_

_Oh, you make me smile…”_

The glow faded between them, and Bones was slowly aware that there was applause going on around them, but he had only eyes and ears for Jim and that goddamn brilliant smile he wore. “Jim, I..”

"You make me smile, Bones,” Jim told him, letting the guitar drop to his side, and it was only noticing the strap over his shoulder that kept Bones from grabbing for it. Instead his hands went to Jim’s hips, holding him in place for a very grateful kiss.


End file.
